Remember December
by Clumzee Wumzee
Summary: There is a Christmas party at the Condor Studios and Sonny just wants to have a good time. But, when someone starts looking for trouble, it could break more than one person's heart. Multi-chap. CHANNY* SLIGHTLY OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, so I've had this idea in my head for about a year now, but I've only written part of it down. Hope you like it. (:**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own SWAC. But more importantly, I don't own Chad Dylan Cooper. Tragic. :'(**

**Remember Decemeber**

**...**

_Sonny's POV_

Oh my gosh. I was so excited for tonight. It's Christmas Eve and Condor Studios is having an annual Christmas party. It was being held tonight so that we could spend the actual holiday with our family and friends instead of with our co-workers.

As I wait for my boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper, I finish the last few things in my process to get ready. I wear a black dress with spaghetti like straps that marks an 'x' on my back before rejoining the rest of the dress. The dress has small hints of silver in it and ends just before my knees. If you looked closely you could see that the silver hints were in thick vertical stripes. The shoes that I am wearing are simple black heels with sivler soles. The make-up I chose to wear is just a clear layer of lip-gloss, eyeliner, and black eyeshadow. My jewelery is just a few braclets on my wrist and a small locket on my neck that I wear everywhere and everyday. My father gave it to me as a child before he died. It's the only thing that I have left in his memory other than a few photographs.

When I finished I took a look at my final product and turned around to my best friend, Tawni Hart. "How do I look," I asked nervously. Usually, I wouldn't really care for Tawni's opinion (no offense to her of course) but this was about fashion. Fashion was her home. Everything she did, lived, breathed, and ate was fashion.

She looked at me for less then two seconds then went back to examining her nails.

"Like you got your clothes from a trash can...last year," she then looked back up to me and smirked.

The words that just fell from her mouth pretty much ruined my whole night. I felt all of the color in my face drain when she said those words. This was going to be the worst night of my life.

Before I could panic any more Tawni burst into a loud guffaw. "Haha... You should have seen you face." I glared at her and turned my back to her.

"That wasn't nice." I pouted, "I almost had a heart attack," I said while I looked at her through the reflection of the mirror. I saw her roll her eyes.

"Stop being dramatic, it was a joke," I still glared daggers, "Okay do you want me to be honest with you?" I nodded. "You are going to be the prettiest at the party tonight." I smiled at her and was going to respond until she said, "...well only because I won't be there," and with a flip of her hair she flopped down the couch with a smile on her pretty little face.

"Gee, thanks so much," I replied with a roll of my eyes before continuing, " are you sure that you don't want to come to the dance?"

"Positive."

"Why?"

"Tawni Hart has her reasons."

"Which are...?" I ask.

She looked at me as if the answer was obvious. "Because it is to predictable to show up to that party...and Tawni Hart is full of surprises."

"Oh, well Tawni Hart has just revealed her surpise," I say with a small smirk.

"Tawni Hart doesn't care," she said.

"Sonny Monroe doesn't know why we are speaking in third person point of view, but she does think that Tawni Hart should go to the dance and stop being such a sour puss."

"What did you call me," Tawni said with venom in her voice.

"I thought we were talking in-," just then there was a knock on the door interrupting me, "...nevermind."

I walked over to the door and opened it to be greeted with the perfect face of my wonderful boyfriend.

"Hey Son- wow," he said as his eyes scanned my body. I blushed lightly, feeling slightly self conscious. "You look great." He stated with a smile.

"I could say that same about you." I quickly pecked his lips and said, " So I will. You look great." I said with a smile. He returned my smile and chuckled softly while kissing my forhead. Chad was clad in a simple dress pants and blazer combo, but he made it look as if it came straight out of a fashion magazine.

I slowly looked back toward Tawni on her couch. It seemed as if she didn't know me and Chad were present. Knowing her, she was just ignoring us. The cast of _So Random!_ still wasn't so fond of Chad.

"Are you sure that you don't want to join us?" I asked.

Tawni opened her mouth to reply but I heard Chad's voice instead.

"Yes she's sure." He blurted out quickly.

I looked to him with my jaw hanging the smallest bit. I abruptly recovered and reprimanded him. "Chad!"

"What," he looked at me with his piercing blue eyes, but I wasn't going to fall for it this time. I glared at his attempt to 'soften me up' as he would have put it. "Okay fine." He then turn to my co-star in a child like manner. It would have been cute if I wasn't supposed to be scolding him at the moment. Tawni stared at him expectantly with a smug expression on her face. Chad sighed, "I'm sorry for being rude to you."

I smiled at him then, "Now was that so hard?"

Chad looked toward his feet, "...yes," he mumbled quietly. As you can tell, Chad hadn't grown to like my cast either.

"You know what," Tawni said standing from her place on the couch, " just for that comment, I'm gonna join the party tonight." she smiled.

I swiftly turned to her with a big smile upon my face, completely forgeting how ridiculous Chad was acting at the moment.

"Really?" I questioned, slightly skeptical.

"Sure, why not."

"That's great."

"Yeah, great." Chad added sarcasticly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Will you be joining us or showing up by yourself?" I asked

"Tawni Hart flies solo," she said dramaticly.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is bored and wants to be alone with his girlfriend. He also thinks that Tawni flies solo because she is an annoying diva." Chad smirked in her direction.

Tawni glared daggers at Chad. "Oh yeah, well-"

"Sonny Monroe thinks that this whole third person point of view thing was over." I said trying to avoid an arguement. When those two got into it, things always went for the worse.

It was quiet for a small amount of time. Suddenly, Chad and Tawni started yelling at each other simultaneously.

"Aw you guys," I tried to interrupt but failed miserably. "Come on stop." Then I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled with a high volume.

"OW!" they yelled in unison and covered their ears.

"You guys I just want to have a good night. This is my first Christmas party here. Remember I was sick last year so I didn't get to attend. Please just behave yourselves tonight," I looked at both of them and they had their arms crossed stubbornly around their chests, and with pouts on their faces. They almost looked related for a moment. It was almost hysterical. "For me?" I added.

The both sighed and turned to each other. A small 'sorry' was muttered from their mouths.

"Great," I smiled then grabbed Chad's arm and pulled him out of the door. "See you later Tawni," I said over my shoulder.

This was going to be so fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay so tell me what you think of this story. Please tell me in a review. I think I did a goo job on it. Anyway. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Chapter 2 coming...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Three reviews. Wow thanks for the feedback. It really made my day. Also I do not have a beta so bear with me and sorry for any mistakes. Anyway thanks and onward with the story. **

**Disclaimer: Are there anymore new episodes of Sonny With a Chance? Then I don't own it. :(**

**Rememer December**

...

_Chad's_ _POV_

After that little...confrontation with the living Barbie, me and Ma'lady made our way to the Christmas Dance.

"Aren't you excited?" Sonny asked enthusiastic. She had a huge smile on her face and clapped multiple times while doing a little dance.

How in the world could she do that while wearing heels? Walking in those things alone was a death wish. Don't ask me how I know. Just know that it was a truth or dare game gone wrong which included peanut butter, high heel shoes, and a pink wig.

"Aw, you are so adorable." I smiled while I gently patted her head. "I have been to much more classier and/or fun parties while I was still in grade school. So there is no reason for me to be excited about this party. You know other than the fact that you will be by my side."

Sonny stood in front of me causing us to come to a hault. She put her hands around my neck while I rested mine on her hips. "Chad, that was so sweet. But if you want to keep your hand attached to your wrist, don't pat my head again." My eyes widened as she pecked my lips. "I'm not a dog." With that she proceeded to stride down the hall and left me momentarily stunned. I looked at my wrist for a moment then winced.

"No need to be so fiesty," I said while I caught up to her. "Wait, nevermind. I like it. I actually find it a bit acttractive." I smirked as she gasped and softly slapped my shoulder. "Woo, I like it. Do it again." I laughed as she blushed and covered her face with her hand.

"Chad," she exclaimed. "Do you always have to be so inappropriate?"

"Well...yeah. Especially if you are going to keep saying my name like that." I wiggled my brows with a wolf like grin on my face.

Sonny's face was now scarlet as she playfully pushed her me away from her. "Come on now Chad. Be mature. You are acting like a child," she scolded me.

"What?" the I asked and forrowed my brows, "I am no child. I can prove to you that I am very much a man," Chad said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Oh ew." Someone said from behind us. Sonny and I both turned around to be greeted by Nico, Grady, and Zora. "Keep those comments to your self," said Nico. "There is a child present." While saying this he pointed his head toward Zora.

His comment earn him a scoff from myself and stomp on the foot from a glaring Zora.

"Hey! I am smarter than you four knuckleheads put together."

"Yeah, well you aren't stronger." Grady challenged. "Come on Nico. We can take her."

Zora crouched down into a fighting stance, "Bring it on tubbster and baldy."

I laughed at the scence playling out in front of me. I should have brought a camera. I was going to ask Sonny if she had one, when she put her bag in my hand.

"Stop you guys," she said as she stood in between the almost-brawling random. "Gosh, how many fights am I going to have to break up today?"

Zora straightened her posture and pointed an accusing finger at the two male randoms. "They started it."

"Yeah, well I'm ending it. Now march." Sonny pointed to the entrance of the dance.

"Haha. Zora got in trouble, Zora got in trouble," Nico and Grady taunted. Zora then tried to pouce on them, but Sonny caught her around the waist and prevented that. The two boys flinched away form the thirteen year.

"Aw, Sonny why did you stop her?" I chuckled and stepped closer to the Randoms.

"Chad, unless you want me to unleash her onto you, I would suggest you back up three steps." As Sonny said this, the little growled at me. I swiftly obeyed my girlfriends request. I have seen what that little girl was capable of and she was _not_ going to mess up my money maker (Otherwise known as my face).

"Smart choice Blondy." Zora snarled.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

Sonny put her hand up to stop my protest. I crossed my arms and pouted. "That is not going to work Chad," she said. Damn it. How does she resist my pout?

"Walk," Sonny commanded all of us and gestured toward the entrance of the dance.

"Wait, wait, wait." Grady said as he was getting pushed toward the doors. "You didn't even compliment us on our attire on this fine night."

Sonny grabbed her bag from my hands and sighed. "...You guys look good," she said in a flat voice. "Can we go now?" she asked while pushing us to the doors.

"Okay, okay. So pushy," I snickered. "Get it. See it's not so hard to be funny." I chuckled but was met with four blank expressions.

"Apparently it is," said Nico. "That was terrible."

"You know what Rainy," I started but stopped short when Sonny grabbed my ear and pulled me to her height -she was still shorter than me, even with heels on. "Ow, ow, ow. Let go of me woman." She raised her brow. "I-I mean baby?" I tried.

"Nice-ish save. But if I have to break up one more fight or arguement you will be sorry," she said in a low voice. I could only nod. The other chuckled and I glared at them. "That goes for you guys to. I just want to have fun tonight without any fights, please." Sonny then widened her eyes and slightly poked her bottom lip out.

"Fine," we all said.

"Great," she said excitedly. How does she get people to crack under her pout but I can't? I mean, come one, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud.

Then we walked into the dance hall.

"Wow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry to cut it off there but I had to. Sorry for the extremely long wait. I have a few health problems but I am pulling through. Plus I have a tablet and I can not update on that. I am currently on my mother's computer. So tell me what you thought. I love reviews no matter what the amount may be. Review please. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
